Unidentified
by Euryphae
Summary: Bella is a being that is unidentified as of yet (haven't decided yet). She knows of vampires and other creatures, and is not afraid of them as far as I can tell, and will have a good relationship with all the Cullens (who are still vampires), including Rosalie! I have yet to think any further, but I know it will be Canon Pairings, and slightly OOC. I own nothing, SM owns all. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She was walking through the forest, at least that's how she saw it. If a human had seen her it would look like she was moving at an inhumane speed. She had mahogany brown hair with red shimmers that reached mid waist and eyes as dark blue as the night sky. Extremely dark blue eyes, yet they had a very compelling blue which was impossible to mistake for anything else, and gave people feelings of security and peace.

Unfortunately, her eyes only worked with a few beings other than humans. Most of the other races like vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and such were not calmed by her odd eyes. Instead they became suspicious of the secrecy that they imagine to see in her eyes, it isn't all from their imagination, but most of them become increasingly paranoid.

Yet it still depends on each individual. A small amount of humans react negatively on her eyes and some of the beings that are usually paranoid are positively affected by her.

She can of course make her eyes less noticeable, by controlling her strong feelings; she can easily contain her feelings, since she doesn't have any strong emotional bonds binding her to something like love. For her kind, it's simple to control their feelings by tricking them. They just always appear content or happy instead.

She can make people happy just by being in the same room; this is not a gift and has nothing to do with her eyes. It's simply her personality reflecting on others.

Since she is a carefree and mostly content and happy person she usually has full control over her feelings without needing to deceive herself into happiness. She has actually met allot of other beings, who thought she was a human, and being perfectly able to conceal her eyes without them noticing.

Even if she were to slip, most of the beings that can try to harm her are usually incredibly arrogant and short sighted, leading them to think they are the only beings. The girl doesn't mind that, especially because that means they don't believe in beings like her. They just give her a short glance and usually leave it at that, convincing themselves they imagined it.

The girl came ran out of the woods and into a small area with a house that looked far too big for one person. The house looked very nice, it fitted nicely in the small city that it was located in and had a warm feel to it.

She walked at human pace towards the front door and took out a keychain with a few keys on. When she had found the one she was looking for, she opened the door to the house and walked in.

She walked around the beautiful house checking everything was working correctly. The girl walked into the garage which was connected to the house, and turned on the light. It wasn't necessary since she could see better than a cat in the dark, it was just out of habit.

She looked over at her car; it was a silver coloured Porsche Cayman GTS, with black interior and leather seats.

Just as she was about to get in the car her cell phone suddenly gave a sound. She picked it up from her pocket and looked at the screen.

'Bella! Have you gotten to your new house? How is Forks? It's too bad I'm stuck over here, but I hope to visit sometime soon! I heard you're starting school on Monday, so I wanted to wish you good luck! Love Alessia.'

Bella, as the girl who had sent the text had called her, smiled warmly. She sent a reply together with some small talk, and asked the girl called Alessia if her brother was alright, before slipping the phone into her pocket and getting into her car.

The road was pretty much empty on her way out of town. She passed a few cars, but Bella always knew when they were close. Not just because of her keen sense of smell, but also because she could feel electrical impulses coming from anything moving, and that is ''alive'', vampires, plants and animals included.

For Bella everybody in the world has a kind of golden string attached to them, leading to Bella and others of her kind. Bella can also get a read on the being at the end of the strings about what they are, gender, a pinpoint to age etc.

Even if she can't turn this ability off it doesn't really matter, since the strings are usually invisible if she doesn't try to focus on them, she generally tends to block out those further away than a kilometre on the road, and ignoring them completely when she's in the city.

She can also chose to merely see the ''human'' strings, anything looking like a human, while the others remain unseen, and can therefore easily notice a long way ahead if anybody is coming towards her. So she usually drives fast, and has to slow down dramatically each time she passes a car.

Of course she doesn't really need that ability just for driving, since all her senses are enhanced as well as any vampire. And she's a great driver in general. It's more like assurance.

She loves tuning the cars she bought, but has only managed to do a small amount of work on the car she's in now. Fixing it up, and making it drive a little smoother. It isn't a lot, but considering she bought it a week ago it is a huge improvement in such a short time.

She got to Seattle very quickly, no surprise there, and found a parking spot next to a shining red Mercedes Convertible. Getting out of her seat she grabbed her bag and strolled towards the direction of the mall.

Even though she had never been in Seattle, it was easy to find since most teenage girls goes to the mall after school on Friday, so the golden strings that read ages around thirteen to seventeen bundled up in one area.

Bella went into one of the clothes stores, looking for a dress. She walked around the shop until she found a dress she liked.

Bella walked into the changing room and put on the dress. When she looked in the mirror she nodded; the dress had a royal blue colour with sleeves that went down to her elbows and a loose skirt that stopped right over her knee. It surrounded the form of her waist nicely and made her hips look just right.

She changed out of her dress and into her own clothes, heading for the cashier when she saw to girls looking for their own dresses.

The tallest girl had a beautiful figure, and golden hair, gently waving to the middle of her back. She was the kind of person you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl in the room take a hit on her self-esteem.

The second girl was short and pixie-like, thin in the extreme, and with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction, also exceptionally beautiful.

They had jet to notice Bella, who had stopped to admire the dress that the blonde was wearing. It was noting she wanted to wear but she thought it looked great on the blonde girl.

She had noticed their beauty but didn't think anything of it, which wasn't a surprise because Bella's own beauty rivalled that of the blondes. They were both very stunning in different ways. But while the blonde had a type of arrogant air around her, making her less approachable, Bella sent out vibes of happiness, and made people calm and content being around her.

She knew of course from the moment she saw them that they were vampires. They're eyes were golden, which mean that they feed on animals, which was quite rare. Bella thought it would be fun to talk to them and she felt bad that the clerks would not approach them to give them advice, because they subconsciously thought it dangerous. So instead Bella advanced towards the two vampires, of course they couldn't imagine that a ''human'' would step near them on purpose and therefore did not look up as a person stepped towards them.

''That dress suits you very nicely,'' Bella said, while looking at the blonde.

The two vampires stared at Bella with a look of shock. Not because of what she had said about the dress, but because she had actually dared coming to talk to them.

The pixie-girl recovered first and broke into a smile, she was extremely happy that somebody actually came to talk to them. And that she also complimented the dress that she had found for the blonde.

''I know right, I also think it suits her, but she doesn't listen!'' the pixie pouted pointing at the girl with the dress.

The blond looked at Bella with suspicion of why she came to talk to them.

''Why do you think it suits me, exactly?'' she asked, or growled, while glaring at Bella. Bella didn't even flinch and smiled at her turning her towards a mirror before starting to explain:

''It goes in on your waist and makes it look nice and small, your collarbones can be seen, but it shows a little more modesty there than the length of the skirt does which I think suits you, the skirt also looks very soft around your legs, like a veil. It's also doesn't look too tight around the hips. All in all I think it really becomes you.'' Bella explained softly and stepped out of the way to let her admire herself.

After a short while the blonde's face smoothed out and her lips slid into a pleased smile. ''I think you're right,'' she said and nodded to herself. The pixie grinned and thanked Bella for helping out.

''I'm Alice by the way,'' the pixie proclaimed and stretched out her small hand. Bella grabbed it and told Alice her name:

''My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella if you'd like,'' Bella conveyed before shaking her hand once and letting go.

The blonde turned around from the mirror and introduced herself as Rosalie.

After the introduction Rosalie and Bella helped Alice find her own dress before going to different stores looking for clothes.

They went into Victoria's Secret to buy some underwear, and while they were looking through the bra section for another size of the bra they had found, Rosalie struck up a conversation.

''Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?'' Rosalie asked with a small smile. She thought that Bella had to have at least one because she was so attractive.

''No, I don't'' Bella mused. At the revelation Rosalie looked shocked, since she had been so sure.

''Did you just break up with some one?'' she asked Bella with some real sympathy in her eyes.

''You don't need to feel bad for me, I have never really had a boyfriend at all.'' Rosalie was very shocked know, not only was she shocked over Bella for not having ever had a boyfriend, but she hadn't realized she had actually felt sympathy with the girl. Rosalie liked shopping with Bella; she gave critique that helped Rosalie choose exactly the right thing, but she never thought she would think of Bella as a friend. Not until she realized that she already did.

She looked over at Bella and grinned, thinking that it was nice having a friend.

''Why are you grinning?'' a voice asked, it wasn't Bella, but Alice who had been at the other side of the shop, looking for a top and when she had found it, made her way back to Rosalie and Alice.

''Just because I found out Bella has never had a boyfriend,'' Rosalie gossiped, hoping to tease her new friend.

Bella giggled and pretended to shriek, ''Oh no! Rosalie you weren't supposed to tell! Alice will probably sign me up on some dating site now.''

They all cracked up and laughed, Alice was glad that Rosalie managed to relax next to Bella and that she herself had found someone fun to shop with, who knew a lot about clothes like herself. Rosalie noticed that the only times she had felt so relaxed like she was with now was with her mate, Emmet. Bella was glad they had all gotten along and had a fun time, while finding what they wanted.

They went down to the parking lot after another hour and then noticed they had parked next to each other.

''Nice car, did you buy it like that?'' Rosalie asked, she was very curious about the way it had been upgraded, since it looked extremely well done, and therefore wondered who had done it.

''You're one to say,'' Bella exclaimed and pointed at the shiny Mercedes. '' But I upgraded it myself. I like to tinker with my car sometimes, but I haven't really gotten around to it as much as I would like to, nowadays,'' Bella said, grimacing slightly over the lack of time she has had for her many hobbies.

Rosalie smiled, she had found a common interest with Bella which she has never really had with anyone, except Emmet, but he weren't as interested in car tinkering as she was.

Rosalie offered to help Bella with her car if she wanted and Bella agreed.

''Lend me your phone for a second, Bella,'' Alice reached out her hand and waited for Bella to do as she said. ''Sure,'' Bella responded before finding her phone, locking it up and giving it to Alice. Alice did the same and gave Bella her own phone and Rosalie's which she had nicked out of the pocket she knew Rosalie had it in, and they exchanged contact information.

''You could have asked for the phone you know!'' Rosalie exclaimed, Alice laughed while Bella put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at Rosalie's expression. At last Rosalie couldn't stop herself and laughed with the rest.

''Bella, which school do you go to?'' Alice asked, now jumping up and down over happiness.

''I'm going to start attending Forks high school on Monday,'' Bella announced after resuming control over her laughter.

Rosalie and Alice gaped before uttering ''No way,'' in unison.

''We go to the same school!'' Alice declared, she looked like she was about to have a fit of happiness and start rolling on the ground.

''That's great! It means I don't have to worry about being completely unknown to everybody,'' Bella smiled, she was relieved that she would at least know some people there.

They said goodbye and drove off in their own cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was sleeping soundly in the queen-sized bed which was situated in the middle of the large bedroom. She moved around under the comforter, and slowly opened her eyes before turning her head towards the clock standing on the nightstand.

The clock showed the time, day, temperature and date. The time was 06:07 and it was the first Monday after her encounter with the two vampires. So today Bella was starting at her new school, but she was starting in the middle her junior year.

She pushed away the comforter and pushed her back of the mattress so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. She stretched her arms and legs a bit before getting to her feet.

She stepped out of the room and went down the stairs, drifting into the kitchen. Bella didn't have to eat if she didn't want to, and since she didn't want to there was no point in going to the kitchen. When Bella noticed this, half a second later, she face palmed, literarily. She struck her face with her palm in annoyance.

Afterwards she left the kitchen and went into the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and took a shower, for whatever reasons. Her powers automatically dissolved anything unwanted from her body, allowing her to eat food without having to throw it up later, like the vampires.

Bella went out for a small stroll into the forest behind the house, since there was still more than an hour before school, she had lots of time. So she looked at the ground and focused on the golden strings, she randomly picked one of them and blurred out the rest. Bella began following the string, she had read it was a mountain lion and thought it would be a fun encounter.

When the string got stronger and stronger she knew that it was very close, and she slowed down her speed. She crept silently enough for a vampire not being able to notice her. She hid behind a three and glanced at the cougar. Just when she was about to walk out and greet the animal, it was thrown down to the ground. Bella slid carefully behind the three again, hiding her presence.

The animal was struggling trying to growl and claw at the boy who had thrown it down. The boy evaded the claws and growled back at it. He had bronze hair and dark amber eyes. He moved fast and efficiently. Striking down the cougar and easily biting its neck, he sucked all the blood away and then threw it back on the ground. He didn't have a scratch on him or his clothes and his eyes had turned into a golden colour.

_Perhaps he is in Rosalie's and Alice's coven._ Bella thought.

The boy ran back the way Bella presumed he had come from and Bella ran back to her house and looked at the clock. She still had plenty time, but decided to go early so she would have good time to look around.

After putting on a jacket and grabbing her bag, she headed for her Porsche. She had a nice outfit; the jacket she had just put on was black and stopped right under her hips, under she had a light coloured sweater and she was wearing blue jeans and a pair of black converse since it wasn't going to rain.

It was easy finding the school, Bella had noticed that almost all of the important buildings were next to the main road. Still, it was easy to confuse the building with any other building; the only difference between them was a sign that read Forks High School.

Bella drove into the school grounds and looked up at the maroon-coloured collection of matching brick buildings, surrounded by trees and shrubs.

She parked in a free spot and strolled towards the building which had a sign that said ''office''. Bella opened the door quietly and went into the room. She paced calmly over to the desk where a large redheaded woman was sitting and looking down into her papers, she had not noticed Bella yet.

''Excuse me,'' Bella said putting her hands on the side of the desk and leaning slightly over.

The woman jumped and looked up with shock written over her face. When she saw Bella, she was once again shocked. She had never seen a girl with such beauty except for Rosalie. But this girl was actually smiling at her, and the redhead instantly calmed down.

Bella saw that the woman had a name tag that said Shelly Cope and thought she should introduce herself.

''My name is Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here,'' Bella proclaimed while leaning her head slightly to the left.

The woman gave her a motherly smile before introducing herself and moving on to instructions on the school. Mrs. Cope gave Bella her schedule and a map and the note that was to be signed by all the teachers she had. She gave Bella a motherly smile, and wondered how she would do.

Bella turned her head slightly towards the woman again, ''Goodbye, Mrs. Cope,'' she said with a smile, Mrs. Cope nodded to the gorgeous young girl, ''Have a nice day, see you later, Isabella,'' the woman replied with another smile before Bella left.

Bella looked over her schedule and map and memorized them instantly. She then put them into her bag and walked around school for a bit before classes started. She had smelled Alice, Rosalie and the bronze-haired boy everywhere together with two more scents. _At least five vampires, that's a big coven._ She thought to herself.

When the warning bell rang, she hurried off to her first class; English. She walked into the room and went over to the teacher's desk. Just then a tall and balding man walked into the room. None of the students has noticed the new, beautiful girl standing in the front of the room and introducing herself to the teacher.

''Hello, my name is Isabella, I'm a new student. Could you sign this?'' she said and held out the note. He was surprised that someone suddenly spoke to him, so he looked up and instantly blushed at the beauty looking back at him with an adorable smile.

He took the note from her hand and gave some sarcastic remark hoping that the girl would become as embarrassed as he, but realized he failed miserably when she just kept smiling like she hadn't heard him. Though of course she had heard him, she just didn't care. Bella read Mr. Mason on the name tag over the man's chest while waiting.

He handed her back the note and appointed her a seat. Bella strolled up to the seat and sat down. She looked to her side but the seat next to her was empty, so she stared at a dent in the wall behind the teacher instead.

Right as the last bell rang, the door that had been closed was pushed open and the small pixie-like vampire came in the door. _Alice!_ Bella thought, glad that the first class she had in the new school was with someone she knew.

Alice nodded to the now twice dumbfounded Mr. Mason, first by Bella, then Alice, and walked towards the empty seat next to Bella.

Halfway she looked up and shrieked when she recognized the one next to her seat, ''Bella!'' she ran the rest of the way and gave Bella a hug.

''Nice to see you too, Alice, but we have class now,'' Bella whispered to Alice. Alice looked around to see everyone staring at them.

''Sorry Mr. Mason!'' she exclaimed, and hurriedly sat down on the seat next to Bella. Mr. Mason was still too dumbfounded to move, but a few moments later he shook his head and muttered quietly under his breath. With only Alice and Bella being able to hear him, ''A bad dream, just a bad dream,'' Alice chuckled under her breath, but Bella managed to keep quiet so as to not arouse Alice's suspicion.

When class was over it seemed like all the boys and some of the girls wanted to befriend Bella. The reason the boys wanted to know her was very obvious, and the reasons the girls wanted to know her was to gain popularity. But Alice had already agreed to follow Bella to her next class, since it was on her way. So none of the other students had a chance.

''You have history now, which means Jasper will be there!'' Alice shrieked once again.

''Jasper?'' Bella asked, and looked at her with feigned confusion. _Has to be her mate._ She thought.

''Jasper is my…boyfriend.'' Alice hesitated while saying, she found it though to lie to Bella, and not use words like mate. She wanted Bella to know her, even though she knew that if Bella did know, she would probably run screaming.

This was completely wrong, of course. Since Bella knew they were vampires from the start.

''That's nice,'' Bella said, ''I hope I get to meet him,'' she continued with a smile on her lips.

They got to the door and Alice saw her mate about to walk in through the door.

''Jasper!'' she called. A vampire with honey blond hair turned his head towards Alice. He was tall and lean, his skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. Humans could not see any of the scars, but they were clearly visible to Bella and Alice.

Jasper walked towards Alice, he looked curiously towards Bella, and was shocked over her inhumane beauty. He looked towards Alice with wonder.

''This is Bella,'' Alice giggled and beamed. Realization crossed the blond vampire's eyes and he remembered how much Rosalie and Alice had talked about their new friend.

He smiled down at Bella, who was almost as short as Alice and tried not to frighten the young girl in front of him.

Bella beamed back at him, which surprised him, she introduced herself and put out her small hand for a handshake.

Jasper hesitated, he was scared to give her his hand, and he thought that he could easily crush it with his own and that she would shudder over the cold. He wanted to get to know her. Not just for Alice, but the girl was somehow very likable, like a younger sister. When he looked up at Bella's still smiling face, he decided, he carefully grabbed her hand smiled back at her.

''I'm Jasper'' he drawled subtly, he didn't notice he had gotten back his accent, it definitely wasn't on purpose. But he thought that she wouldn't have noticed it. Then again, he just met her.

''Is that a southern accent?'' she asked. Jasper was taken aback, he didn't know what to respond, yet he was impressed that she had figured it out just from those few words.

''How did you know?'' he managed to ask.

She smiled coyly, ''I have a few friends from the south,'' she giggled slightly as though she just remembered something, but then said, ''We should get into the classroom.''

''You have history?'' Jasper asked, looking back and forth from Bella to Alice.

''Yes,'' they said in unison.

History went fine, and Bella sat next to Jasper. They talked about how Alice and Rosalie met, and Jasper noticed why Alice and Rosalie like her so much. Somehow she was just very likeable.

Whenever the teacher asked Bella a question, she would answer right away, which surprised Jasper but also gave him a feeling of pride.

When class was over Jasper felt all the boys looking at Bella with lust, and he felt that he needed to protect her from the hormonal teenagers. Therefore as Alice had done, he offered to follow her to her next class.

They walked at normal pace, and didn't talk. It hadn't been uncomfortable, and Jasper felt calm around Bella, like he did around his own family. But her feelings somehow weren't strong enough to affect him at all. Just then, when they reached the door, he noticed that he couldn't get a read on her feelings at all. It was like she wasn't there.

''See you later, Jasper,'' she said and disappeared into the classroom.

Jasper hesitated, and he wanted to as her why he couldn't feel her emotions, but shook his head at the thought and began walking towards his own classroom. Deep in thought: _How had I not noticed before? And how is it possible, I have never come across someone I couldn't read. Should I tell Alice? Wonder if she has the same problem._

Bella had Calculus/Trigonometry and Spanish with a girl who had introduced herself as Jessica, a human girl with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Bella's feminine instinct told her that Jessica just wanted attention from the boys by being around Bella, but she was to laidback to care.

She had managed to rid herself of the girl after a long line of clothes advice that Bella didn't really care about. She was now strolling comfortably towards the cafeteria.

Bella walked in the door and immediately all talking stopped, and all heads turned. It was completely silent, ''Bella! Over here!'' the familiar voice of Alice, Rosalie and even Jasper who were waiving, and signalling for her to come to them, like the shouting wasn't enough.

Bella walked as she always does towards them completely unaffected by all the stares.

''Sit with us, Bella.'' Rosalie demanded pointing at the empty chair next to one of their coven members. When Bella looked to see who, she saw it was the same boy she had seen in the forest that morning.

''Hello,'' she smiled to him while sitting down.

He didn't seem to have registered that he had smiled back, for when he noticed he seemed surprised.

''I'm Bella,'' she said while putting her hand between them so that they could greet properly.

''Edward,'' he said and shook her hand but was stunned. As their skin touched, he felt like he had electricity running from his fingers and arm making their way through his body. He looked up and noticed that Bella also looked a little shocked before she managed to recover herself. It hadn't been a bad feeling for either of them, rather it made them want more contact with each other, but they managed to let go of each other's hands, and none of the others had noticed what had happened.

Edward was very attractive, even for a vampire. He had an unusual bronze shade to his untidy hair. His features were perfect and angular with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. He was lankier compared to Jasper, but still muscular. He looked about 17 years old.

She turned to the last person to meet; he was very tall, very burly, and would have been very intimidating was it not for his dimples showing as he smiled which gave him a childish look. He also had slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looked black.

''My name is Emmet,'' he said, grinning wider and letting his dimples show even more. Owing a warning glance from Jasper and Rosalie not to scare her.

''Bella,'' she laughed.

Lunch was over quicker than they wanted, and they did not get enough time to speak. It seemed like everybody somehow cared about Bella, they could not fathom why. Emmet and Jasper looked at her like a younger sister to protect, Rosalie and Alice looked at her as a sister, but Edward felt like he couldn't quite place her. He wasn't sure what he felt for her, but he knew he cared for her, and he wanted to know everything about her.

Jasper was still unsure why he couldn't sense her emotions and opted to ask Edward.

_Edward, are you listening?_

Edward looked slightly up at Jasper with a curios look.

_I can't sense Bella's feelings._ Jasper thought.

Edwards's brows shot up, he tried listening to Bella's thoughts. But there was nothing. He looked up to make sure she was still there, of course she hadn't moved.

_What's wrong?_ Jasper asked having sensed something was confusing Edward.

Edward didn't know how to convey the message without speaking, so he remained silent.

Jasper's brows crunched up as he tried to figure out what could have happened. Then his brows shot in the air.

_Can't you hear her?_ He asked, to which Edward nodded.

_Try to speak with her in biology, ask her…just be discreet about it._ Edward raised one brow.

_We'll ask Carlisle when we get home, so try to see if she knows anything._

Edward nodded and then accompanied Bella to the biology room.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward sat down at his own desk, and waited for Bella to be done talking to Mr. Banner, the biology teacher. Whilst waiting he gazed absentmindedly at Bella. Nobody noticed him doing this, because everyone else was doing the same thing.

Mr. Banner had been started when the girl had spoken to him. The charming young girl had spoken to him with good manners and respect, she also showed interest for what he was saying, so he had easily been dazzled by the girl. He pointed her to the seat next to Edward and watched her elegant figure walk towards the seat starting to imagine things, therefore earning an angry glare from Edward. When he saw that Edward had spotted him staring he was ashamed of himself and immediately looked away to scorn himself in his thoughts: _Bob Banner, she isn't even half your age! Don't be an idiot!_

When Bella sat down she noticed the glare in Edward's eyes. ''What's the matter, Edward?'' she asked, her melodious voice sounding like a song that spun around his name which made Edward shiver slightly with delight.

Edward looked over at her and the remaining anger from Mr. Banner's actions withered quickly. ''I think you just got another admirer,'' he said with a wry smile.

She looked towards Mr. Banner, and then looked back at Edward. ''I have no idea what you mean,'' she said and pretended to feign innocence as she blinked her eyes twice and smiled.

''Poor Mr. Banner,'' he replied shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

They both sat still as Mr. Banner started to explain the lab that they were going to do, ''Also you are not allowed to use your textbooks. Get started,'' he finished, and they all started working. Some were hiding their book under the table, whilst others tried frantically to figure out the correct answer and compared them over and over.

''Ladies first, partner?'' Edward offered with another smile.

''Thank you,'' she said before taking one of the slides and placing it into the microscope, ''Prophase,'' she said after barely examining it.

''Mind if I check?'' he asked carefully as though he was afraid of her feelings would get hurt.

''Off course not,'' she said with a grin, like she found him funny.

He looked into the microscope and saw that she was right, ''You're right,'' he said, and switched to the next slide after writing down the answer.

''Good to know,'' she answered.

Edward didn't need any more time to examine the slides than Bella did, so they finished before everyone else, which gave them time to speak.

''Where did you move from?'' Edward began asking, watching her as she focused her eyes away from the window and instead on his eyes.

She blinked once and then answered in a calm manner, ''Phoenix.''

His brow furrowed as though he was trying to comprehend something. ''Phoenix?'' he asked like he had never expected that answer. It was understandable since Phoenix was always sunny most girls there had tan skin and blond hair, and perhaps some bruises from all the sports, but Bella had completely spotless, fair, ivory skin and a beautiful mahogany brown colour to her hair.

''Yes, are you surprised?'' she asked and giggled slightly at his expression.

''Very,'' he admitted.

Mr. Banner came over to check why the two weren't working, and he read through the answers with an impressed look. ''So, Edward, didn't you think Bella should get a chance with the microscope?''

''Actually, she identified three of the five,'' Edward responded, and got slightly annoyed at the sceptical thoughts in his head.

''Have you done this lab before?'' he asked, unconvinced that she could have done something so advanced.

''Not with onion root.''

''Whitefish blastula?'' he probed.

''Yes.''

The lab was something he had pulled from a more advanced course, and he himself had read through textbooks all week on the subject, so it surprised him that somebody who wasn't at university could do it.

He nodded thoughtfully at the girl and asked. ''Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?''

''Yes,'' she answered again.

''Well,'' Mr. Banner said, pursing his lips. ''I guess it's good you two are lab partners.'' He turned and walked away mumbling. ''So the other kids can get a chance to learn something themselves,'' under his breath and too low for a human to hear.

So Edward had been sure that it should be impossible for Bella to have heard what Mr. Banner had mumbled at the end, but just then she giggled. As if she had heard what he had said. Edward who had been looking at the wall, stared at Bella who had already stopped giggling and looked completely calm, but Edward was sure he had heard correctly.

''Where you born in Phoenix?'' he asked after spending a short time for speculation.

''No.''

''Where then?'' he inquired.

She smiled and looked at him. ''Why? Does it matter?'' she asked mildly.

''Just my own curiosity,'' he answered with a smile.

''Me and my brother moved around so much, that I forgot,'' she joked, leaning over the table with her head in her hands.

Edward decided not to ask anymore on the subject, instead a reached for a subject he thought would be easier to get answers from. ''I didn't know you had a brother.''

''Because you just met me,'' she remarked.

''True,'' he smiled, glad he had found a seemingly safe subject to talk about. ''You moved here with him then?'' he inquired.

''No, I moved here alone,'' she replied.

''Why?'' Edward was very confused now, also somewhat worried finding out she lives alone.

She grinned and answered. ''Thought I'd give my brother and his wife some privacy.''

''That's kind of you.''

''I know, but it doesn't help much,'' she said and looked exasperated. ''My brother always worries and my sister-in-law complains that she doesn't have anyone to go to the mall with.''

Edward shook his head and laughed. They sat quietly for a little while, waiting for the rest of the students to be done.

He turned his head and watched as Bella brushed her hair to one side of her shoulder, creating a very small breeze, so he brazed himself for the burning in his throat that he knew he would feel. But there was nothing. She had a very pleasing scent, but not one that burned him. He had no desire to attack her. Her scent was very floral, sweet and almost enchanting, but he felt completely relaxed. Then he remembered that all humans smelled like something to eat, but the girl next to him did not, which meant she was not human.

_Did Jasper notice this too? He did seem very relaxed and he's the one who struggles the most out of all of us. Alice and Rosalie liked her at once, and Rosalie is always suspicious of humans._ Edwards mind was racing with questions, so he didn't realize he was still staring at Bella before she turned her head and bore her eyes into his.

She looked into his golden eyes with her own midnight blue eyes, as Bella looked at him she didn't realize her eyes were starting to reveal themselves. She hurriedly resumed control and looked away, but saw in her peripheral vision that he had noticed; his jaw had tightened as though he was stifling a gasp, and his eyes had widened.

Bella looked at him again, now completely calm and feigning confusion over his expression.

Edwards also looked confused, he was sure he had seen some kind of change in her eyes. He wasn't sure what had changed, just that something had, but when he looked at her again she seemed completely innocent, like she had no idea why he had looked so shocked.

He was about to ask, but just then the bell rang and she got of the chair, grabbed her bag and strolled out. It didn't look like she was trying to escape or run away which made Edward relax slightly, so instead of following her he decided to tell his family after school and then determine what to do. So he picked up his own bag and headed towards building 7 for Spanish.

Meanwhile Bella was heading towards the gym, she was nervous. Edward had noticed something, obviously he didn't know what, but he was surely suspicious. She wasn't scared about the Cullen's harming her, but scared that they would try. She didn't want to move away, but wouldn't stay if the coven living there disliked her, she wasn't so selfish. Also if they attacked her, and her brother found out, Bella wasn't sure what he'd do but knew it would damage their coven greatly.

She had no intention to leave if a confliction could be avoided without her having to depart. There was just something about the coven that made her want to stay and get to know them, but she couldn't shake away the feeling of anxiety she had about being rejected by them, especially by Edward.

She entered the building and walked through the girls' locker room. The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found Bella a uniform but didn't make her play on her first day. She had nothing against sport and was of course very good at it because of her reflexes, dexterity etc. But she thought it would be nice to calm down a bit, so she watched the players and how the game was going. She bet with herself who would win and was always right, Bella had always had extreme luck.

She smiled to herself when she remembered her brother and sister-in-law who would always take advantage of her luck and make her bet on horse-races or the like. Bella was often the one who decided when and who to invest to in the stock market, and whoever she picked would always earn allot.

Bella was dragged out of her thoughts when her instincts noticed the volleyball that had just been hit, and warned her of the incoming ''danger''. She read from the trajectory path that it would hit the wall and head directly towards her, but she could easily see it would hit the wall next to her, so she stood still.

She put on a face that looked shocked and looked around as if trying to figure out who had thrown it even though she knew it had been the blonde, human male who was looking at her with a horrified expression, as though he had just been notified of his death sentence. Then she looked down at the ball, as though she hadn't seen it coming.

''I'm so sorry!'' the male yelled as he came running towards her.

''It's fine it didn't hit me,'' Bella replied, trying to calm down the blond.

He scratched the back of his head with his left hand and stretched out the other. ''I'm Mike,'' he said and smiled.

Bella shook his hand and introduced herself with a slight smile. ''Bella, but you should get back to the game,'' she said, trying to shoo away the boy.

''Right,'' he turned around with a bashful expression and ran back to his place in the game.

Bella walked towards her car after gym, when she caught sight of it she saw about a dozen human male surrounding it. They were obviously speaking eagerly about something, and Bella thought she knew what it was. She sharpened her ears and listened to what they were saying:

''Wonder how much that cost.''

''Is it one of the Cullen's cars?''

''Has to be, who else can afford something like this?''

''But I've never seen the Cullen's drive this?''

''Maybe it new? What kind of car is it?''

''A Porsche, it's one of the newer models.''

''Must have cost allot.''

''Yeah, but it's really fast too.''

Bella carefully made her way through the teens and opened the car. She could feel the stares as she was about to get in. She turned her head and looked at the teens staring at her. ''Could you get out of the way?'' she asked. They were all still shocked, but complied after a few seconds and began moving away from the car.

Bella got into the car and started driving when the last teen was out of the way. She drove onto the road and headed for her house. After few moments she sped up and arrived at her house a short while later.

She opened her car door and grabbed her bag before jumping out onto the pavement. Her hand moved to the top of the door, and she gave it a little push, closing it.

Bella stopped for a second and looked at the house, she smelled a very familiar scent. She furrowed her brow, but a few seconds after, her lips broke into a wide smile and she jogged up to the door and ran into the house.

She came into the living room and was immediately hugged by a person she knew very well.

''Bella! We came to visit you!'' the familiar voice of her brother exclaimed into her ear and shortly after a girl the same age as Bella's brother walked into the room and jumped at Bella, hugging her tightly.

''Alessia, it's only been three days,'' Bella laughed hugging the girl back.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was in the car with his brothers and sisters, they were driving towards their house and he was wondering what to tell them when they got there.

Jasper, who had asked Edward to talk to Bella, was very curious as to why he seemed somewhat nervous when school was over. He wanted to ask him if he had gotten any answers from Bella, but decided to wait until Edward himself began talking.

Sitting next to Jasper was Alice who was bouncing in her seat, and grinning from ear to ear. Jasper had tried to calm her down, even using his powers, but to no avail. Alice kept hopping in her seat and singing songs in her head over and over again blocking out any other thoughts, making Edward feel tense and uneasy wondering what she kept hiding from him.

He turned onto the familiar, unpaved road surrounded by trees, and kept driving for a few miles. Edward slowed down the car when he saw the lawn and drove into the massive garage filled with cars.

They all went into the house with Alice going first. She danced into the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs waiting for the others. The siblings complied and walked in bearing a questioning look and a few moments later Carlisle and Esme came in the door. They all sat down and glanced expectantly at Alice, waiting for her to start.

However Alice did not move, nor did she give any sign that she would. Instead she was looking at Edward with anticipation.

''Alice, why did you call for us?'' Carlisle asked after a short time, making Alice look at him.

''I wanted Edward to tell you, but I guess it doesn't matter,'' she sighed and then continued with her bubbling voice. ''Me and Rosalie told you about Bella, right?''

Carlisle and Esme nodded, remembering how happy they were when they came back from their trip.

''Well,'' Alice said, ''Jasper told me he couldn't sense her emotions, so I decided to check if I could see her future, which I found out I couldn't.'' Then she looked at Edward again, asking him in her thoughts.

''I can't read her mind,'' he answered her unvoiced question.

They looked at each other, concerned about their abilities not working on Bella. They all kept silent until Emmet's booming laughter suddenly echoed through the room.

''Good for her! If it makes you unable to cheat, I'm all for it!'' he snorted, still shaking with laughter. Next to him, Rosalie started snickering while Esme shook her head at the two in disapproval, but unable to hide her own smile.

''Edward, did you discover anything else about Bella in the class you share?'' Jasper asked, incapable of keeping his curiosity at bay anymore.

''No,'' he answered, just a little too quickly to sound convincing. So they all looked at him with sceptical looks.

''Are you sure?'' Jasper asked again.

Edward knew it would be hard to hide something from his family, but he didn't want to tell on Bella more than he had to, so he only told them what he thought was necessary.

''Have you not noticed that her scent is different?'' he asked.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice all tried to remember anything unusual about her scent. Jasper broke out of his thoughts first and answered. ''I haven't felt any burning in my throat while being near her.'' The three others nodded and Emmet furrowed his brow.

''So, is she human,'' he asked and raised his head to look at Carlisle, ''or something else?''

''What else could she be?'' Alice asked, and stared puzzled at Carlisle, hoping for an answer.

''Some time ago, before you two joined us, we lived here before,'' Carlisle began. ''One day while hunting, we encountered wolves. But they weren't ordinary wolves and not werewolves either, they were shape shifters. We wanted to avoid conflict so we made a treaty; we are not to harm any human, and we are not allowed into La Push which is where they live. We haven't had any contact since then.''

Alice and Jasper was staring at Carlisle in shock, they had of course never heard of real shape shifters and was therefore extremely fascinated and amazed.

''Couldn't Bella be a shape shifter then?'' Jasper asked still aghast about the revelation.

''No,'' Rosalie refuted, ''they have a repelling scent, Bella's scent is nice.''

At that all of the siblings nodded, Alice and Jasper about the girl's scent, and Edward and Emmet about both. While Carlisle and Esme smiled exasperatedly at them, Esme shaking her head once again.

They all left the dining room after agreeing that Bella was most likely not a human, but that she probably didn't want to cause any harm as she hadn't threatened any of them. They assented to watching her and trying to figure out if she was a threat, but would keep their distance on the supernatural topic when they were around her in case she turned out to be a mere human.

* * *

><p>Alessia and her husband let go of Bella and took one step back, eyeing her like she would have changed, even though it had only been a few days. Even if it had gone several decades or centuries she wouldn't have changed.<p>

Her race aged slowly, much slower than any human; therefore their years were much longer too. But when they reached around sixteen to thirty years they would stop aging. Bella had stopped aging at seventeen, Alessia at nineteen, and her brother had stopped at the age of twenty. It was a bit unusual that a male of their race only reached twenty, because the females were usually the ones who stopped aging before twenty-three and then the males over twenty-three. But age wasn't all that important to them, and there were no rules about it either, it was just a regular occurrence.

They all sat down in the large sofa. ''So, how long are you staying?'' Bella asked, glad to see them again and hoping they would stay for a while.

''A few months,'' Alessia replied smiling back at Bella.

''I see, then I guess you and Luciel have made yourself at home and taken the guestroom,'' she said nodding towards her brother when she mentioned his name.

''Off course,'' Luciel replied grinning widely.

Bella got up from the sofa and walked across the floor. ''Just change the sheets before you leave,'' she muttered too low for a human to hear while she strolled out of the room and down the corridor with the different doors.

''Sure thing, sis!'' she heard Luciel shout from the room she just left.

She walked into one of the doors, and closed it behind her. The room had white walls and a light wooden floor. One of the corners were filled with blank painting canvases waiting to be painted, while those that already were stood lined up on the floor and leaned against the walls, or were hung up because of lack of space.

An easel was placed almost in the middle of the room, just a bit closer to the wall opposite of the door, and located next to one of the walls was a large workbench filled with lots of equipment and different colours of paint and a sink to wash the equipment.

Next to the workbench was a folding table that used to be the same colour as the floor, but was now covered in paint. Bella loved to use both hands as she painted and therefore had to have a table next to the easel which was easy to move around.

Bella grabbed the folding table and put it next to the easel before she walked back to the working table and picked up a palette and a paintbrush. She didn't need to think about what she wanted to paint and lightly brushed over the canvas, filling it with colour.

Her race had a kind of sixth sense allowing her to be informed of what she was doing and controlling it without using her eyes. They could see something without looking directly at it, allowing them to do different things at the same time without having to concentrate too much. Therefore she closed her eyes as she painted, and still had complete control over every move the brush made.

After a while she felt her hand relaxing, and looked at the painting. It was done. There hadn't been allot of colours used while making it, she noted. The painting was dark and looming, like a forewarning.

There where shapes and figures almost resembling shadows, the darkest ones looked like ''humans'' wearing capes with red glowering eyes. While the lighter figures were split into two groups; there were seven which resembled human, they had warm golden eyes and a warm feeling about them, the rest of the other figures resembled huge dogs, or wolves. They also had different coloured fur and eyes but gave of the same impression as the ones with golden eyes. It seemed like the first mentioned were the enemies, the bad guys, while the others were the good guys or allies.

Bella shook her head and laughed. She had always been good at interpreting art, no matter the kind and no matter the artist. But now she couldn't even figure out what her own painting meant? _Ridiculous_, she thought before washing the tools in the sink and putting them back. Then she left the canvas on the easel to dry and exited the room.

When she came into the living room again she saw her brother sitting in the same sofa as before, now with a laptop in front of him. His fingers were rapidly moving across the keyboard and he looked frustrated.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

He didn't look up, but instead nodded his head towards her signalling her to sit next to him.

Bella looked at the screen and her curious look turned to annoyance. ''Why are you hacking into the CIA database?''

''Me and Alessia got in a bit of trouble with some of these people, I'm trying to delete the information they have on us,'' he said. ''It isn't anything important, just a bit annoying to have lying there.''

''Sure,'' she retorted and was about to get up and go, but Luciel grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back.

''We were only trying to gather information, but then suddenly we were hacked ourselves,'' he said to her, pouting his lips, and making him look like a child. ''We just wanted reassurance that you were safe here.''

Bella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking at him with a mildly amused expression. ''Let me guess: it's harder to hack into their database now that they're on their guard because you already hacked it once?''

He nodded solemnly. ''Will you please help?'' he asked with hopeful eyes.

She didn't answer, just took the laptop and placed it on her lap. Her fingers began to move across the keyboard, she tactfully entered the database, trying not to let any alarms flash and delicately looked for the information they had. She quickly read through the file after finding it. There wasn't allot of info like Luciel had said, and there was nothing of importance, but it would be better if it their existence wasn't documented like this. So she erased the file and got out of the database before closing the laptop and giving it back to Luciel who took it at once.

''Thanks,'' he said.

''No problem,'' she answered and then looked around. ''Where is Alessia by the way?''

''She went down to some place called La Push, it think.''

''That's right, I haven't visited La Push, but I've heard it's nice,'' Bella had heard there was a beautiful beach in La Push from the human girl she had Spanish with. ''I'll go see for myself then, bye!''

''Have fun.''

Bella walked out the door and started walking towards the forest. She began running after Alessia's trail, but after a while her speed accelerated in order to catch up with her.

After a while she noticed something off about the scents, it wasn't just Alessia's scent. Somebody had definitely been following her. She could recognize some kind of animalistic scent, it reminded her of wolves.

She focused on the shimmering, golden threads she had been blocking out and found Alessia's. There were three other threads around Alessia's, meaning they were close to her, so Bella swiftly followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella concealed presence and blended into the shadows. She looked at Alessia, who was twiddling her fingers around her dark blond and slightly curly hair, from behind the tree and waited for the last of the three wolves to return.

She wasn't concerned about Alessia, Bella knew that she could take care of herself and that if she wanted to escape she could easily do so, and blend into the background like Bella. That way the wolves would never be able to find her; her scent would disappear, and she would be impossible to spot as long as she was standing under a shadow. Sounds like her heart would also be blocked from them. It was the best camouflage from beings with enhanced senses abilities like those wolves seemed to have, as they managed to keep up with Alessia's speed. Off course it wasn't her full speed, but they kept up with her on a speed which no human or normal animal could.

The last of the golden strings arrived to stand between the two others, but he had changed into a man. Bella thought he was dressed very indecent, only wearing pants, but understood that they weren't the same type of shifters like her. _They probably change from a human to wolf, in the sense of changing their appearance, _she thought, feeling bad for them since they had probably gone through allot of clothes that way.

Beings like Bella could change into a few animals; an animal which swims, one that walks on the ground and one that can fly. Bella can turn into a dolphin, a fox and a hawk. Her skin, fur and feathers were all white or with silver accents, but her eyes kept their midnight colours when changed.

What animal others of her kind could turn into was mostly individual, and depended on the person. The colour that they had was usually shared by all the animals that person could turn into. For example: Alessia could also turn into a dolphin like Bella, but they weren't white; they were dark or almost charcoal coloured, and also had some silver in them.

Bella watched as the man stepped confidently towards Alessia, who looked impassive, he stopped a good distance away keeping his cold eyes on the girl.

''Who are you? One of the Cullen's?'' he asked calmly but sneering as he mentioned the Cullen's. The way the man had asked made it seem like an insult to be part of the Cullen's and Bella silently raged at this.

''I just arrived here, so I wouldn't know any Cullen's,'' Alessia retorted obviously annoyed.

The wolf with dark silver fur growled at her, showing his disbelief of what she had said. The man looked at him, and the wolf stopped growling.

''Who are you then?'' he asked again, his voice slightly milder because of the irked look she sent the wolf who had growled at her.

''Is it not right to introduce yourself first?'' Alessia was brought up with good manners like Bella, but she was not about to let some wild man appear with his friends and chasing her down and then try to order her around.

''Sorry,'' he answered with a small, amused smile. ''I'm Sam Uley. This is Jared,'' he said and pointed at the gigantic brown wolf waiting at his left, then he looked at the wolf that had growled at Alessia, ''and this is Paul.''

Alessia accepted his short apology and made her own introduction as short as she could. She really wanted to check out the beach, and she found these people annoying.

''My name is Alessia.''

''Well then Alessia, would you mind telling us what you are doing here?'' he asked, his demeanour now very serious, like he was expecting mass murder to be the answer.

''I don't see what you have to do with it,'' she answered coolly, the change in her voice surprised them so much they all jumped back a bit. The wolf called Paul jumped furthest away with a small whimper escaping his mouth, before the three shifters got a hold of themselves and walked several steps closer to the girl than before, in a threatening approach.

''We aren't going to let you harm anyone,'' Sam spat, emphasising each word.

Alessia's face turned very confused. ''I was just going to visit the beach,'' she said like it had been obvious from the start.

The shifters all stopped dead and stared at her. ''What?'' Sam asked.

Alessia shrugged. ''I heard it was nice,'' she said and started running towards the beach since the shifters were all dumbstruck by her answer and therefore would not follow her.

Bella swiftly ran after her and came up to her side. ''You could have just told them at once, you know,'' she said and looked at Alessia with one eyebrow raised.

''Should have known you were watching,'' she laughed, ''but since you were there you must have seen that they were shifters.

''Yes, but they're not like us,'' Bella replied. ''Race you to the beach?'' she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

''No way, I already know you'll win. There is no point,'' Alessia said, throwing an accusing look her way. Bella was extremely fast, even for their kind.

''Fine,'' she shrugged.

They could smell the sea and speed up. They were on a cliff when they got out of the forest, and jumped off it before easily shifting into animals; Bella turning into the silver and white dolphin, and Alessia turning into a black and silver dolphin. The dolphin Bella shifted into was smaller than an average human and had a short beak and silver markings along her back and fins; it resembled a dusky dolphin who had switched out its colours with white and silver. Alessia simply looked like a dusky dolphin and was therefore just as small as Bella.

The sea felt nice around them and they continued swimming for quite some time until they made their way up to an empty beach, and shifting back. When they shifted it wasn't like their appearance changed and therefore they kept the clothes they were wearing.

For them shifting wasn't like changing their appearance, but more like taking their whole body and then switching it out with another. So their bodies and every possession they had on them were stored in their mind when they shifted, ready to come back if they should want it.

They lay down in the sand and closed their eyes to the sun.

After a few moments the three shifters Alessia had met earlier showed up on a cliff near them, now shifted into human. Bella and Alessia noticed their presence but decided not to care. The three men made their way over to them and stood a few meters away from them.

''Alessia, you've got guests,'' Bella sighed, putting one arm over her eyes.

The girl got up and the boys noticed that she looked pretty miffed. They thought about retreating, seeing that she really was just on the beach, but decided against it. They felt they couldn't just leave somebody whose intentions were unknown, and there was the girl who was relaxing in the sand. _Where did these people come from?_ They all questioned themselves.

''I'm trying to enjoy a day on the beach with my sister,'' she started, ''so what do you want?''

When they looked into the angered girls eyes, they all felt instantly relaxed, even though they were terrified of her. Alessia had unintentionally lost her hold of her emotions and her eyes had been exposed, but since the shifters didn't seem upset about it, she kept them as they were and didn't care about trying to control her feelings.

As the sun was staring to go down, Bella took out her phone and looked at the clock, it was only five but she thought that since Alessia was so angry she might as well drag her home to avoid unnecessary conflict. _I'll just get Luciel to calm her down,_ she thought.

''Let's go Alessia,'' Bella said as she got up, brushing sand of her clothes.

''We don't have to, we'll just beat these pups to a pulp,'' she threatened. They looked petrified at the glare she was sending them.

''We'll save that for another time,'' Bella said and started walking away. ''Come on, or I'll leave you behind,'' she yelled.

Alessia gave one last glare to the boys before running after Bella. The shifters were grateful to the brunette who had managed to convince Alessia not to harm them; they were thoroughly convinced that she could and would easily rip them to pieces.

Sam and the two others left the beach and shifted. They ran through the forest. _Let's head for Billy's,_ Sam thought to the others and they made their way to a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn.

Jared and Paul walked in the door like it was their home, while Sam showed a little more respect by knocking on the already opened door and yelling to Billy that they were there.

The man named Billy rolled over to them in his wheelchair to greet them. He had a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes.

''What's the matter?'' Billy asked with a dark and hoarse voice.

''We came upon somebody in the forest, we are unsure what they are,'' Sam answered in his serious voice. He hoped that Billy would know about what the people they had met were.

''Really,'' Billy grumbled. ''Come in and tell me about them.''

Sam nodded and the small pack walked further into the small house, and sat down in a sofa. Sam was pushing Billy in his wheelchair with him and placed him on the opposite side of the sofa, so that they could see each other.

''When we were patrolling, we came across a scent that was different from other scents,'' Sam said. ''It wasn't sweet enough to be a vampires scent and it was different from other animals,'' he looked up at Jared who had been the first to spot the girl with his binocular-like eyes.

''I saw a girl running through the forest at a speed that almost matched ours,'' he started. ''She was beautiful like the vampires,'' he added to which Sam and Paul nodded, ''her eyes weren't red or yellow, but a kind of green, like emeralds.''

''We spoke to her,'' Paul said, ''but she didn't seem too friendly towards us,'' he said and shivered at the cold look she had sent them.

''Well,'' Jared said, ''we weren't exactly pleasant towards her either,'' and looked towards Paul.

Paul just shrugged. ''It took some time to find her when she ran off, but when we did the girl, Alessia, as she had called herself suddenly had company. It was a girl with the same kind of scent,'' his face turning a bit lustful as he continued, ''she was extremely beautiful, even more so than any vampire.'' Then his expression turned to fright when he continued. ''We didn't get her name, but Alessia called her 'sister', though she was nice enough to at least get Alessia away from us.''

''Yeah, Alessia was really mad at us for ruining her day with her sister.'' Sam said. ''It looked like she was about to butcher us.''

Then they looked up at Billy, anticipating his answer.

''I have never heard of such creatures,'' he said, with a furrowed brow. ''Did they really seem that threatening to you?''

''No, the girl only seemed very angered, there was no hatred as far as I could tell.'' Sam replied. ''They didn't seem like somebody who would hurt anyone without a reason,'' he continued, remembering how calm they had all felt by her eyes, even though they were all scared of her anger.

''If you don't believe them to be a threat, then there is no reason to pester them unnecessarily,'' Billy voiced. ''But try to speak with one of them if you get the chance, see what they want,'' he finished ending the conversation.

The boys nodded again and walked out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Alessia slammed the door behind her and followed Bella into the living room stomping her feet. She sat down next to Luciel who was confused about her behaviour. He looked at her slit pupils which meant that she had lost control of her emotions, he didn't think anybody would have noticed since it wasn't as obvious to other races. He looked at Bella, who looked as happy as ever, for an explanation to his wife's anger but she just shrugged and left the room.

She sat down and read a book, but after a few minutes she was done. So she took a new one and soon enough read that one out too. She followed the same pattern for a few hours and had to reread some of the books.

Bella didn't need as much sleep as humans. She only needed to sleep once a week, but she wanted to sleep so she went to bed, and in the morning she headed for school.

This kept up for a few days. When she was at school she could feel the Cullen's watching her every move; like they were expecting something to happen. They sat together and talked at lunch, even though Bella didn't really want to eat she did it so that she wouldn't look more suspicious to them. It wasn't like it would hurt her, and it also instantly disappeared as soon as it went down her throat, so she kept up the act.

Bella and Edward talked allot together, he seemed very curious about her, but refrained from asking. She felt that she really liked him. They always had something to speak about and would often end up in discussions about who was right.

On Friday after school she left to go visit La Push again, since she thought it had been fun. She parked her car at her house and turned into the white hawk.

The main beach had very few people, the weather wasn't all that great which explained it. When she flew around she noticed a scent that reminded her of something. She focused on the golden threads and spotted one that resembled the wolf shifters string, but a bit more human than theirs.

She followed it and found a boy who was looking at the sea. She landed behind him and turned back.

''Hello,'' she said and smiled when he turned around.

He looked about fifteen or older, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

He had a look of shook on him, but after a while it turned to amusement and he looked slightly taken with her. ''I don't think the Cullen's are allowed here,'' he said in a way that made it sound like he was apologizing.

''I'm not a Cullen,'' Bella said.

''What?'' he replied.

Bella just smiled and walked up to him. ''My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella,'' she introduced herself. The name 'Swan' wasn't her real last name, just one that she had used a couple of times. Her brother was good at forging identification paper, so she had been written into the school as 'Isabella Marie Swan'.

''I'm Jacob. Sorry about what I said, it's just that you're so…'' he started, but didn't finish.

''I'll take it as a compliment,'' she smiled, ''they're friends of mine.''

''I didn't know they had friends,'' he mumbled without thinking.

Bella laughed and looked at him with feigned scorn, she knew what he meant. Vampires usually didn't have friends except for themselves; humans usually cringe away from them. ''That's very mean, Jacob,'' she said and tried to hide her smile.

Jacob looked relived that she hadn't taken any offence and laughed. ''Sorry,'' he said and scratched the back of his head.

They walked along the beach and talked. Bella was curious about the shifters they had met so she shamelessly courted him into telling the legends they weren't supposed to tell others.

''Really?'' she smiled. ''So the Cullen's are vampires.''

He nodded. ''According to our legends.''

Then they both laughed, even though Bella knew it was true. The boy seemed to think that the legends he told her were made up and he therefore blew the whole thing off. He had told her about the shifters she had met too. Though he had called them 'werewolves'. She wondered if they needed some sort of trigger to shift, since his golden string was leaning allot more towards human than shifter in contrast to the other ones who had less human in their strings.

Bella saw people standing on top of a clip about to jump off. It was the three shifters she and Alessia had met and another person. They noticed her and the three shifters froze. The newest addition however didn't seem as wary as the others.

''Wow, who's that with Jake?'' Bella heard the boy ask.

Jacob noticed where she was looking, so he thought he should tell her who they were.

''That's Sam and his 'pack','' he snorted.

''Do you not like them?'' she asked, and tilted her head slightly.

He looked at her and instantly blushed because of her looks, though it wasn't very easy to see through his skin. ''It's not that,'' he started and looked disturbed, but also a bit frightened. ''You see the guy who's at the edge of the cliff?'' he asked to which she nodded after a small look. ''That's Embry, just a few days ago we were friends, but then he suddenly changed and joined Sam, just like Jared and Paul.''

_So his name is Embry,_ Bella thought. ''What do you mean by change?''

He shrugged, but looked a bit angered. ''Embry didn't even like Sam at all before, but then he just stopped having contact with his friends after joining him,'' he said with a bitter undertone directed at them, ''probably at his 'command','' he snorted again.

Bella tilted her head again. ''Maybe you're next,'' she said innocently.

''Hope not,'' he laughed and they walked off again, but Bella heard that Sam had told Embry about her; who then worried about Jacob. She knew they were following her but kept talking with Jacob.

''Crap! How much is the clock?'' Jacob asked after a couple of hours. He tried finding his phone, but Bella had already found hers and told him the time.

''Oh no! I have to go home,'' he said and got up from the bench they'd been sitting on, ''I should have been there now.''

''That's fine,'' she said and smiled.

''Ok, I have to run,'' he said, but then hesitated. ''Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone?'' he asked like he thought she would be kidnapped on the way.

''Of course, I'll be fine,'' she smiled, and then shooed him away. ''Go home.''

His brow was furrowed but he nodded after a moment of thought and then ran out of sight. She was once again accompanied just a minute after Jacob had left. The bench she was still sitting on was suddenly surrounded by the four boys she had seen at the cliff.

The boy named Embry stared the way Jacob had disappeared before looking at Bella, who was still smiling.

Sam stepped forward. ''You're that girl's, Alessia's, sister?'' he demanded.

''-in-law,'' she answered melodiously.

They looked a bit shocked about her offhand answer, and also since she didn't react as her sister-in-law had.

''Well,'' he said trying to look impassive, ''I'm Sam, and this-''

''I already know who you are,'' she interrupted.

He looked a bit disturbed and worried because she knew who they were. Jacob had only pointed out Embry, so she shouldn't have been able to know who was who.

She noticed his confused look. ''Don't worry, I was just watching from one of the threes when you first met Alessia. That's the only reason I know,'' she smiled reassuringly.

_Like that helps!_ _How the hell would she be able to come so close without us knowing?_ They all thought, now very frightened.

She saw that what she had said had not helped, but she didn't care to do anything about it so she just got up and was going to walk away. But before she could even take two steps, Paul grabbed her arm.

''We aren't done talking to you,'' he said threateningly, but then he realized what he had done and looked very scared, so did the rest of them.

''Talk? About what?'' she asked, and turned towards Paul, who looked relived that she wasn't angry. He then looked at Sam for help.

''Why did you come here?'' Sam asked and looked very serious.

''Fun,'' she answered shortly and smiled.

He smiled back a bit and continued. ''Your sister said you moved here recently?''

''I arrived last Friday.''

''Do you know about the Cullen's then?'' he asked.

''Yes, they're my friends,'' she replied.

The small pack looked panicked and wondered if she really was a threat then.

''If that was all, I'll get going,'' she smiled and turned around again. She walked into the forest, heading home. Just as she entered the woods, the wolves began running after to catch up with her. But she was already gone, and they couldn't find a trace left.

''And we still have no clue as to what she is,'' Jared sighed.

''Let's go see if Emily has food,'' Paul said.

They all agreed and hurried over to her house. It was a tiny house that had once been grey. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

''Emily, we're here!'' Jared yelled. A beautiful young woman came to greet them. She had three scars that marked the side of her face; one of them twisted her mouth into a permanent grimace.

Sam stepped forward and embraced the woman called Emily. Then she went into the kitchen to fetch them food. She put the food on the small table and went into the kitchen again to bake some muffins.

After an hour the muffins were done and they all greedily took as many as they could without Emily scorning them.

''So,'' Paul started, trying to swallow the muffin he'd just eaten whole, ''should we like look for them, or something?''

''She seemed nice, why do we need to bother her?'' Embry asked.

''Did you forget?'' Jared retorted. ''She said those vampires are her friends.''

''Yes, but the Cullen's aren't exactly hurting anyone either,'' Embry said.

''I think we should do as Billy said,'' Sam said. ''We'll just wait, and if one of them shows up again we'll try to talk to them.''

Paul just shrugged and kept eating, while Jared and Embry nodded.

Bella was still in the dark forest, she had been running around and exploring since she hadn't yet seen allot of Forks. She had changed into a fox and was running at a speed none of the other animals could match.

She came across a couple of deer and changed back to her human body. The deer noticed her but didn't run away, they didn't even look scared. She approached them and petted one of the fawns. The sun had been gone behind all the clouds all day and she sat down in the cold grass. They were all calm with her present.

However the deer suddenly panicked and fled. Some of them even tried to push Bella with them, as though they wanted her to run away too. When she evaded all their attempts they gave up and ran away.

When she turned around she found out the reason they had fled. Animals were very sensitive to danger, and they had of course immediately noticed that danger when it stood right in front of them. It was Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

''Hello Edward,'' Bella smiled unsurely, she had been taken with surprise when she saw him just standing there. She was unsure if he had seen anything, except her perfectly avoiding all the panicked animals. It wasn't exactly normal, but could perhaps be explained away.

''Bella,'' he nodded and smiled. ''What are you doing here?'' Edward asked, he was also surprised at seeing her. He had been hunting when he came across the scent of deer, and he hadn't expected to encounter anyone.

''I was here first,'' she reminded, ''so you should tell me what you're doing here.''

His smile faded and he looked unsure. ''I was hiking,'' he answered after a second. He felt that he should tell her about himself, but didn't dare. He was afraid that she would run away, and he wanted her to stay with him, so he lied.

She nodded and looked down at the ground. ''I was also hiking,'' she said and felt her heart sink. She didn't like lying to him, but since he didn't want to say anything about himself she didn't know what to do.

She remembered that if she continued being sad her pupils would become slit because of her emotions, and Edward would probably notice. She inhaled once and then slowly breathed out. When she looked up at him she had a smile on her lips.

''Bye then,'' she said and walked hurriedly towards the thick forest. She came halfway when he stopped her. He had grabbed her bare hand and when he touched her skin the same kind of electricity ran through their bodies like the first time they'd met.

She was stunned and she felt like she should move towards him, but managed to come back to her senses. She snatched away her hand and took a few steps backwards. Her guard was up and she wouldn't let him touch her again, in case she couldn't get a hold of herself.

''I'm sorry,'' he said also surprised by the feeling he had gotten, ''but it's getting dark and I would feel better if I could see you home.'' His eyes were warm and convincing, since he only wanted to be sure that she would get home safely, she agreed.

They both walked at human pace through the forest. One would think they would be annoyed because of the slow pace, but they were both happy. They were enjoying each other's company and didn't mind spending the extra time walking to look human to one and another.

They stepped onto Bella's lawn and walked towards the house.

''Nice house,'' Edward said.

''Thank you,'' she smiled.

The front door opened and Luciel came out with a wary expression and he looked at Edward with suspicion. His face turned towards Bella and he instantly smiled, but he was watching Edward out of the corner of his eyes.

''Who is this?'' he asked Bella, and scowled at Edward.

''Edward,'' she answered before casting a glare at Luciel for being rude.

_This must be her brother, _Edward thought. _They look very alike, same hair colour and eyes, but their height doesn't exactly match. He's about as tall as Jasper, and Bella is closer to Alice's height._

Luciel looked at Edward and held out his hand.

''I'm Luciel, Bella's brother,'' he said threateningly.

He was her older brother and felt he had to protect Bella from all those boys who went after her. Which were a lot. Even though he knew she could easily deal with them herself, he didn't like the thought of her having to do that. He felt it was _his_ job.

Edward shook his hand and introduced himself. Luciel hadn't noticed he was a vampire before then and froze immediately. He looked at Bella with confusion over why she would be mingling with vampires, but she promptly ignored him and instead looked at Edward.

''Thank you for taking me home,'' she said with a smile.

''Of course,'' he nodded and smiled back before turning around and leaving.

She closed the door and was immediately bombarded with questions by Luciel. He followed her when she ignored him and tried getting answers but the only answer he got was: ''We go to the same school,'' before she went up to her bedroom.

Luciel went into the kitchen where Alessia was now standing. She had just come home from shopping and had used the kitchen door to enter the house. He took the bags she was carrying and brought them up to their room. Alessia followed.

''What's wrong?'' she asked concern seeping into her voice.

''I fear that Bella might…'' he started and shook his head in dread and horror, ''…have a boyfriend.'' He knew Edward was a vampire, but the only thing he feared was them being more than friends.

Alessia was quiet for a few seconds, she had anticipated some horrible news, then she laughed out loud and looked happier than ever.

''You think so?'' she asked hopefully. She had always wanted her little sister to find somebody she loved, like she had. ''Who is it?''

"Some vampire named Edward" he snorted and sneered at his name. "Apparently they go to the same school."

"Great!" she exclaimed. _I have to meet him, maybe we can invite him and his coven, if he has one, over, _she thought and her mind kept racing with ideas and plans.

Alessia and Bella spent the Saturday looking through new clothes. They forced Lucile to go with so that he could seduce with the ladies that were cashiers, and manipulate them into letting them buy the clothes that had yet to come out on marked.

Then they spent the Sunday exploring more of Forks, but were careful not to bump into any of the Cullen's or the wolves.

When the sun rose up on Monday, Bella was already awake. She had been up the whole night playing chess with Alessia and had beaten her every time.

"It's not fair," she said, clearly annoyed at all her losses and trying to come up with an excuse, "you are just better at strategizing than me, that's the only reason you keep winning."

"I think it's the point of the game to strategize," Bella replied humorously, and they both laughed.

She left the room to go and get dressed. When she was done, she got in the car and turned on the engine. A small sound came from her bag and she picked up her phone to see who it was that had sent her a text.

'Bella it's Liana. I've got in a bit of trouble, can you call me?' the text read. Bella shook her head in expiration and pressed the call button that stood under the name 'Juliana', and put the phone up to her ear.

The phone was picked up almost immediately.

'Bella! Thank you for calling back,' a voice exclaimed in Italian.

"No problem," Bella answered back in the same language, and they kept speaking in Italian. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

'I didn't do anything wrong,' she defended herself, 'but this huge coven of Italian vampires suddenly attacked me!'

"What do you want me to do?" Bella asked.

'Do you have room for a refugee in your house in Forks?' she asked hopefully.

"Sure you can have one of the other guestrooms, Alessia and Luciel has already taken the biggest one," she sighed.

'Thank you Bella, you are the best!'

"But you have to attend the same school as me," Bella demanded, she knew Liana hated school, but she thought she should learn not to get into trouble all the time, so it was like a punishment.

'What!' she screeched with horror. 'Bella, please,' she pleaded, but to no avail.

"You can always stay in Italy."

'Fine I'll go to school,' she sniffed. 'I'll be at your house later.'

"Goodbye," Bella said and ended the call after Liana mumbled a goodbye.

At school she was greeted by Alice as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked and hugged her.

She hugged her back with a smile. "Alice we have to get to class," she said after prying her off.

She nodded and they hurriedly walked to their English class. They sat down at their seats and talked quietly to each other.

"I'm leaving after this class," Alice whispered to Bella.

"Why?"

"Family stuff, the others are at home now."

"Ok," Bella smiled and they talked through the hour.

Alice said goodbye when class was over and hurriedly left the school premises.

When lunch came around, Bella thought about skipping it since she didn't have anyone to sit with and no reason to eat. She was walking towards her car when the brunette, Jessica, called out to her.

"Bella come sit with me," she demanded. Jessica wanted attention from the boys by being near the not-so-new girl, and she believed that since she had a couple of classes with Bella, she was automatically her friend.

Bella didn't want to eat so she kept walking and pretended she hadn't heard anything. But instead of giving up, Jessica ran towards her and caught up. She grabbed Bella's arm and put on a fake smile.

"Come on, let's eat together," she said and dragged Bella with her.

_Oh joy,_ Bella thought, but she complied and went with her.

She was pushed down in the seat next to Jessica, by none other than Jessica herself. The people at the table all stared at her except a tall girl with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes.

"Hi Bella," Mike said and smiled confidently, because of the presence of the other boys.

"Hello," she answered shortly before she looked at the girl with the brown eyes.

She looked back at her and blushed. _She seems shy,_ Bella thought and smiled.

"I'm Bella," she said and gave her a calm smile.

"Angela," she responded gently and bowed her head slightly.

Just then Jessica came back with food and put a tray in front of Bella.

"So Bella," she said and picked something up from her own tray, "how do you know the Cullen's?" she asked trying to look uninterested.

Bella noticed that the whole table's attention was directed towards her, but didn't mind. "I met Alice and Rosalie when I first arrived."

"Really," she said. _I guess beautiful people herd together,_ she thought. "What are they like?" she asked while staring at her food. _What is Edward like?_

"They're nice," Bella smiled.

"Don't they scare you?" Mike asked seemingly shocked at such an ordinary answer, and Jessica looked up hoping for some gossip.

"No," Bella answered honestly.

The rest of the day went like that, and the boys grew more and more confident when talking to her.

At the end of the day when the last class was over Bella thought about heading to La Push to see if Jacob was there. She found him easy to be around and thought of him as the younger brother she never had. He had also been nice enough to tell her about their legends, off course Bella had to use some persuasion, but she was still thankful for the information given.

Although she wished to see him and speak to him, she refrained from doing so. It was mainly because Liana was coming over, but also because she didn't feel like encountering the wolves again.

When she arrived home, Alessia and Luciel were discussing something.

"Hey Bella," Luciel smiled.

"Hey Ciel," she smiled back, it had been a while since she'd called him Ciel, but she always used to when she was younger. "Liana is coming later, she's going to be living with us for a while."

"What has she gotten herself into now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You're one to ask," Bella growled slightly. "You can ask her when she gets here."

Luciel mumbled something and looked away.

"By the way," Bella started, "can you register her as a student to my school?" she inquired.

"Sure. I can call the school; they probably have enough room for her, but why?" he seemed confused. "She hates school."

"Exactly, it's a lesson for her not to do something stupid again," she said. "Write her in as an Italian exchange student that doesn't know too much English, since the school know I speak Italian they'll put her in mostly the same classes as me. I have to keep an eye on her."

"Poor girl," he said, but his laugh didn't seem sympathetic at all.

"If you do anything stupid then I'll make sure Alessia sends you off to college as well," she said warningly.

A few hours later the doorbell rang. Alessia hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Juliana!" she exclaimed and hugged the girl. She was a little taller than Bella and a little shorter than Alessia. Her hair was jet black and wavy and she had hazel coloured eyes.

"Hey Alessia," she said.

Bella and Luciel came forward and gave the girl a hug. Luciel took the suitcases she brought up to her room leaving the girls to hug and greet each other a bit more before coming back down.

"How's your clan doing?" Luciel asked once they had all sat down in the living room.

"Good," she said. "Off course my dad didn't even try to help me out of trouble. He completely ignored me!" she sniffed.

Bella, Luciel, and Alessia looked at each other; they knew she was only overreacting. Her father cared for her very much, but she always got in trouble so he always expected it and was therefore never surprised when she did something she shouldn't have. This lead to her being left to fix the problem herself, one couldn't expect him to help her every time she got in trouble. Which was always.

"What happened?" Luciel asked.

"Well," she sniffed, "you know that castle that those vampires lives in, the Volturi?" They all nodded and she continued. "Dad said not to go there, because they were all pricks and that they didn't know about us, but I wanted to check it out. So I disguised myself and went up to the castle where I followed the female vampire that was herding human tourists to the three leaders. It was easy to keep myself in the shadows since that's what the female was doing. When they had eaten the humans I was going to leave, but then I accidentally bumped into somebody-"

"And your presence was reviled," Bella finished. Liana had never been good at sneaking around, and if somebody knocked into her she would immediately show, whether she was in a shadow or not.

She nodded and looked very sombre. "I tried running away but they stopped me, so I threw some of them away and quickly left," she said with tears in her eyes. "They were so scary."

Bella and Luciel exchanged unsympathetic looks.

"It sounds more like they are the ones who should be scared," Bella pointed out. "The Volturi relies mostly on the special powers that a lot of them has, and we are all immune towards those powers."

"There were people there who looked very strong though."

"Are you saying you couldn't have taken them?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I guess," Liana said, "they didn't look too intimidating inside a wall."

"I just remembered," Luciel said, "the school agreed to Liana joining, she can start tomorrow and she'll have all classes with you, except for biology. She's supposed to be a distant relative."

"What?! Tomorrow? Come on, please Ciel, don't do this," Liana begged.

"Sorry, chiefs orders," he joked and pointed at Bella.

"By the way Liana," Bella said and Liana looked at her, "You have to pretend to be an Italian exchange student, so speak with an accent."

"Fine," she sighed, "is this enough?" she asked with a thick accent, to which they all nodded back.

"Perfect," they said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella looked at Liana's sad face. "You ready?" she asked tentatively.

Liana looked at her and her pout became even more obvious. "No," she whined and pretended to blink away tears. "Can't I start next week?" she pleaded.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Bella smiled gently and patted her on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "And remember your accent," she told her, to which she nodded.

They got out of the car and Bella went with Liana to the office. After a short while, they came out and were walking towards their first class before Liana suddenly stopped. She was staring down at the ground and had caught sight of the golden strings, which she always kept an eye on. She loved watching them all day, but as she looked at Bella's string, she could see a change she hadn't noticed until then.

"You're linked with somebody," she stated bewildered and looked down at the strings with wide eyes. "When? _Who?_" she asked, but then she saw who she was linked with.

A boy who looked about seventeen came out of a silver Volvo with his family. Of course, it was Edward.

Liana knocked into Bella with her elbow and pointed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded angrily, but the corner of her lips went up slightly.

The five vampires looked up at the outburst. They hadn't expected to see Bella hauling a smirking girl after her. When they looked at the new girl, her smirk widened and she waved at them.

Then they went to their classes and Alice met up with Bella and Liana in her class. Alice sat down at her usual seat, next to Bella. Next to Bella was the girl she had been pulling with her. Alice looked at the girl curiously and waited impatiently for class to be over.

The bell rang and Liana ran over to Alice and hugged her. "My name is Liana, I'm glad to meet you!" she exclaimed with her accent. "So," she whispered and glanced at Bella, "your brother likes Bella, right?"

Alice broke into a giggling fit, but managed to deliver a few understandable words in between her laughter. "More like love," is what Liana and Bella managed to get from the hysterical pixie.

Liana clapped her hands and grinned. "Knew it!" she shrieked.

Bella sighed and walked out of the classroom while the two were discussing if Edward would speak to her about his feelings anytime soon. But her bored attitude was mostly an act.

She was very relieved about Liana getting a friend at school. Bella wanted her to feel like school was fun, and it helped when you had someone with you. Of course she was there for her, but nice to know she had others too.

On the other hand, what they had talked about had been something Bella liked very much. Alice had told her that Edward really liked her, and even if it wasn't true, she was glad to hear the words.

Bella got to her next class and waited for Liana. She came into the room after a little while and walked smiling towards Bella, after having the teacher sign the slip. "I'll admit," she whispered as they sat down, "school isn't _that_ bad."

Bella just smiled and waited for class to be over.

After the next two classes, lunch arrived. Bella and Liana walked in the cafeteria door and was walking towards the Cullen's table where Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmet were sitting.

Unfortunately they got stopped on their way. "Hey Bella," Mike greeted. He had become annoyingly confident after the day before and was plainly letting his eyes wander Bella's body. He caught sight of Liana beside her and did the same, all the while smirking. "She new?"

"**What a pathetic boy,"** Liana sneered in Italian with a haughty look, making Bella giggle.

"**As precise as ever, I see,"** she replied and walked past the confused Mike. The only thing he seemed to have understood was that they were making fun of him.

Liana introduced herself and sat down next to Alice. Leaving Bella to sit down next to Edward, of course, this was fully intended on Liana's side. Liana noticed the glare Edward was giving the pathetic boy. Shortly after, she noticed all of the Cullen's were glowering at the same boy, and with her superior sight she could see the hair on his arms had stood up and that he had goose bumps.

Edward looked away, since he was sure that if he heard any more of Mike's thoughts, he'd kill him. He could also see his family considering the same thing. "How do you know Bella?" Edward asked the young girl, he had noticed that he could not read her thoughts, either.

"We're… distant relatives," she pursed her lips. "But more than that, we're childhood friends," she answered, letting her accent clearly show.

Edward had of course heard the girl speak Italian when she offended Mike, but he couldn't tell her that, since he wouldn't have heard it if he was human. He had learned Italian a long time ago and had easily understood what the two girls had said. "Are you from Italy?" he asked, he wanted to know as much as he could about Bella. He thought asking her friend might give some information about her, even though he knew it wasn't the right way to go about it.

"Yes," she answered and gave a bright smile. "Bella and her brother would often come visit when we were younger."

"Does Bella speak Italian, then?" Alice chirped in.

Liana nodded. "That's why we have most of our classes together."

The Cullen's nodded and they kept chatting until the bell rang. Bella and Liana stood up to go to each their classes, it was the first class they had that day without each other. Bella wouldn't be able to know if Liana went to her class or not, which was problematic.

She looked back at the table and saw that everybody but Edward was gone. Edward didn't look like he was going to move. "Aren't you coming?" Bella asked, while Liana walked out of the cafeteria.

"No, I'm not going to class today," he answered.

"Why not?" she smiled mischievously.

"It's healthy to ditch class every now and then." He smiled up at her, curiosity in his smile.

She smiled back. "I'd love to stay with you," she whispered, "but then I wouldn't be setting a good example for my friend."

He nodded as she left the cafeteria. Just as she sat down in the classroom, Mr. Banner came in and called the class to order.

He had been juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, and grabbed a white card with four squares marked on it and displayed it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator," he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick, "and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. Bella could see the barb and knew she would have to get out of the class.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type," he said, proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission. I have slips on my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. Bella could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as her classmates skewered their fingers. Bella put her cheek on the table and everyone immediately saw and wondered what was wrong, including Mr. Banner. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked with a frown.

"I get sick around blood," she lied in a weak voice and looked up at him, blinking like she was about to cry.

"You go get some air, or the nurse," he stammered. "Do you need help?" he asked while she got up and looked around the classroom. The boys immediately put their arms in the air.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just go get some air," she sniffed.

"You just get better, you can go home if you'd like," he said, very concerned about her wellbeing.

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I shouldn't skip my classes."

"I'll tell your teachers, don't worry about it," he said sympathetically.

"Thank you." She grabbed her bag and walked slowly out of the classroom.

When she got into her car to wait out the day, since she couldn't just leave Liana, her attention moved to the forest. The Cullen's scent and somebody else's were just a hundred metres behind the trees. She recognized the last one, it was Liana.

Bella ran quietly into the forest and hid in the shadows. They had surrounded Liana, but they didn't seem to want to threaten her. They looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

Liana was never good at handling situations like what she was in now. She had wanted to skip class and had gone into the forest without knowing she was followed. So when her speed turned to a speed no human could possibly have, she suddenly realized someone had seen her.

As mentioned, Liana is not good with such situations so she took it as a threat when unknown people surrounded her. She attacked one of them, without realizing it was Jasper, but her opponent seemed battletested and managed to fight her off with the help of the others.

She didn't know who had surrounded her before Jasper had her in a headlock, and she calmed down. Then she had looked around and seen who she was fighting. He had let go of her, but now they were all expecting her to answer questions she couldn't answer. _Bella where are you? I don't want to have to hurt anyone you care about. Please help me,_ she pleaded in her thoughts, even though she knew nobody could hear.

"S-Shouldn't you be in class?" she stammered nervously, forgetting that she should have an Italian accent. They all looked at her with a frown, and she knew they wouldn't let her go without a fight. A fight she would win, but Bella would murder her if she touched any of them.

"What happened to your accent?" Emmet joked, but his joke held no real humour.

"Honestly Liana, you just had to get in trouble on your first day." Liana and the Cullen's jumped and looked towards where the voice had come from. Bella was leaning against a tree with an annoyed expression.

"H-How did you get there without us knowing?" Emmet asked, his face filled with shock, just like the rest of his coven.

"Bella!" Liana sobbed and jumped at the girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to expose us."

"Us?" she asked incredulously. "You only exposed yourself. I came here to 'save' you, but it was on my own accord," she explained, and Liana calmed down.

"We would like to talk to you," Edward said, his eyes showed nothing but warmth, and that something that Bella couldn't place, but it made Bella smile, "and then you can meet our parents."

Bella's smile turned into shock, but it was Liana that spoke first. "Seven?" she almost yelled.

Bella managed to come back to her senses. "You have seven coven members? I haven't heard of any with so many vampires, except for the Volturi," she said.

Now it was the Cullen's turn to look aghast. "How do you know about vampires and the Volturi?" Jasper asked, but they didn't answer.

"Well," Edward spoke again to break the silence. "We can talk at our house," he smiled.

A wry smile crossed Bella's lips. "Seven against two, is unfair," she reprimanded.

Edward looked a bit hurt at her words. "We weren't thinking about fighting with you," he reassured seriously.

Bella looked down at Liana's ruffled and a bit shredded clothes, and then she glanced disbelievingly up at them. "Really?" she sceptically asked, taking a step back with her wry smile still in place.

"We only wished to talk to her, but she attacked us," Jasper defended.

"Oh," Bella mused, "sounds like something she would do." She saw that they probably wouldn't let any of them go, even though they didn't want to keep them there by force. She nodded and put on a smile. "We'd love to meet your parents."

"Great!" Alice clapped her hands and grinned. "Edward you drive with the girls."

"Why?" he asked, she was blocking her thought from him with very annoying rock songs.

"Our house is so hidden, better have someone who is familiar there to drive them."

"Why me?" he continued, but Alice just kept grinning.

He sighed and gave up. They all walked to the parking lot, and since Bella didn't complain about Edward driving, he went with Bella and Liana and got in the driver's seat in her Porsche.

When the three of them was in the car, Liana and Bella relaxed. Edward only noticed Liana calm down and was confused. "Why are you so calm all of a sudden?" he asked, knowing Jasper couldn't have done anything to make her feel at ease, since their powers didn't work on her either.

She smiled and then glanced at Bella. "Since I know you won't harm Bella, I can use her as a shield if I need to," she whispered.

"You seem so sure that I won't harm her," he said back with a crooked smile.

"Of course," she laughed. "You wouldn't be able to," she muttered and smirked, "and even if you were," she spoke, "then you would be hunted down by her brother." Edward frowned when he remembered Bella's intimidating brother, and felt a small shiver go down his spine.

Bella watched as the house came into view. It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white.

The other vampires had already arrived and waited in the living room for the three of them to get in.

Bella and Liana followed Edward carefully through the house and into the living room. Sitting on a wide sofa with Alice and Jasper, was Carlisle and Esme. Esme got up and immediately made her way to Bella, she knew it was her because of the descriptions she had heard.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Esme," she greeted with a motherly smile and turned to Liana. "Hello Liana, I heard you attacked Jasper and that you had won if the others didn't help," she laughed and Liana nodded solemnly. "Good, Edward and Alice are the only other ones who can beat him, of course same applies to them," she whispered as if they couldn't hear her, even though it was obvious they had.

Carlisle went to join his wife. "I'm Carlisle Cullen," he introduced, "it's nice to meet you two."

Liana was yet again shocked over them actually having seven members, but Bella was very calm and had the usual smile on her lips. "I'm glad to meet you too," she said and nodded to each of them.

They sat down in the couch and everyone looked at Bella. Even Liana looked at her, since she didn't want to mess up anything more, she had decided not to speak if she could avoid it. Emmet was shaking slightly with anticipation and curiosity. Bella did not know what to say and therefore did not speak.

At last, Emmet could not contain his curiosity. "How the hell is Liana so strong?" he burst out and waited eagerly for the answer. Rosalie slapped the back of his head for being rude and gave them an apologetic look, to which Bella just laughed and shook her head.

Liana looked at Bella, wondering if she should answer, but Bella just shrugged and smiled at her. "Well, there is not really much to tell." Liana straightened out her blouse and crossed her legs.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked with one hand over the place Rosalie had hit him.

"Like you we're just stronger than humans, there isn't really a long story or anything," she answered again and looked at Bella.

Bella was watching the Cullen's. She didn't want anything to happen to Liana, even though she always got in trouble, Liana was like a sister to her. Actually all their clans were good friends, and everyone cared about everyone. So she was watching to see if any of them had any hostile intentions. She wanted to trust them, she felt like she could, but she knew that she couldn't always follow her feelings.

"But you were a lot stronger than me," Jasper stated with a frown.

Bella shrugged again. "We're stronger than vampires too," she answered nonchalantly.


End file.
